Of Cinnamon queens and hot chocolate
by Queenoftheshadowpandas
Summary: Tony often has night terrors. Some he could brush off in a heartbeat, others not so much. Either way those dreams are his business to handle and he likes to keep that little detail to himself. But what happens when his latest night terror is just too much to handle on his own? There's only one person to call! But who…
1. Chapter 1

" _Do you really think you're gonna be even half the man your father was?!"_

" _Don't kid yourself! You're nothing more than a sniveling little brat with too many ideas and too much money!"_

" _You're such a failure! Look at yourself. Crying. How can you call yourself a Stark when you can't even do a simple task?"_

" _Shameful..."_

Tony woke up with a gasp. The words from his dream still echoed in his brain.

Taunting him. Mocking him.

This wasn't the first time he had a night terror like this. In fact, he had that same dream numerous times before but something about this one time hit him harder than any other. Maybe it was because those other times the voices were faceless, lacking in name or look so he couldn't really place the voice nor did he care to.

Maybe it was because this time, the voice had a face and an identity, his father Howard Stark. Now contrary to popular belief, Howard was a damn good father who cared for his family with his whole heart and soul, even though he was often misguided at times. He would never really say those things. Yet with that knowledge, Tony couldn't help but let his insecurities play out in his sleep where he was defenseless and out of control.

"Fuck," he groaned while wiping the fresh layer of sweat off his forehead. "I need a drink, a strong one. Scratch that, the strongest I can convince Jarvis to get me". Heaving a heavy breath he rose from his bed and proceeded to the door only to stop in disgust. "First, I need to change," he mumbled. Discarding the sweat drenched shirt, he took a quick shower got dressed and exited the room as he originally planned.

His search for the elusive 'strong as all ass' drink lead him to the kitchen. Jarvis refused to give him anything which meant that Tony was on his own. Ignoring the other occupant of the room who had no right to be up at 6am, the strongest thing Tony could find on short notice was the Vodka he had stored away in the bottom of the fridge for 'emergencies' and this was quite the emergency if he'd ever had one.

Tired of Tony's rudeness and lack of a 'good morning', Steve decided to speak up. "Well good morning to you too, Tony," Steve huffed. "Fuck off." was the man's solitary response. Tony really wasn't in the mood for any of Steve's early morning bullshit and took a swing of his drink directly from the bottle.

Steve was caught off guard for a moment but quickly rebutted, "What the hell is your problem?" "Many things but at the moment? You." Brows furrowed, lips tightened Steve stood and approached Tony. "I don't know what the hell's got your panties so tied up in a knot but there's no reason to take your anger out on me. I was just trying to be polite." Scoffing, Tony replied, " It doesn't concern you and it's not your problem." "Tony, it is my problem and my concern because it has to do with you." "Not everything revolves around you Steve, sometimes people just need to be left alone."

Taking his drink, Tony began to storm out of the room only to find himself caught in a Steve patented death grip. "Tony wait-" " Let me go." "Tony please just hear me out." "God damn it Steve let me the fuck go!" "Tony calm-" " What do you want from me, Steve? Do you want me to give you every speck of attention I have? Is that what you want me to do; be like my dad? Give you what you want every time you want it. Is that it!?" Steve gaped at Tony and before he could stop himself he said; "You'll never be like your father."

Realizing what he had just said, he tried to mend the situation but was given no time due to Tony lashing out at him, bruising Steve's face. For someone so in tuned with machines, Tony was surprisingly strong and without the super serum, Steve would be sporting more than just a bruised cheek. In his surprise, Steve let go of Tony's wrist allowing him to lock himself in his room and away from the others.

"Fuck. Tony wait, I'm sorry. Let me in please?" Steve tried to apologize but Tony was still having none of his shit. "Jarvis, could you please open the door so I could talk to Tony?" "I'm afraid not Captain. Master Tony has foreseen this and locked me out of the system lock for his room and there is no override for it," Jarvis' voice echoed down the hall. "Shit, okay." After a few more attempts, he gave up and relocated to the main room where he deposited himself on the couch.

The day continued on as normal; as if this morning's events hadn't even occurred with of course the questioning of Steve's face but it was quickly overlooked. It wasn't until around 2 in the afternoon that the other Avengers noticed that their dearest Sinnomin-bun ( shhhhhhhhh ^^ let it be) hadn't shown up and that Steve hadn't even attempted to drag him from his hidey-hole to eat or at least have some fresh air.

"So Steve, boy, what happened to Tony," asked Clint whose curiosity got the best of him. Sighing deeply, which caught the attention of the rest of the crew, he proceeded, "We got into an argument; I said something I shouldn't have and now he locked himself in his room and refuses to come out." " What did you say?" Nat said butting into the conversation. "That's not important anymore. What matters is that he hasn't eaten anything, he's sealed himself in the room and is currently downing an amount of alcohol that I don't think is safe for even godlike beings."

After hearing the facts, the focus shifted to getting Tony out of his room. Even so Nat watched Steve with cool, calculating eye as said person tried not to make eye contact with her due to the shit storm he would catch from her. After spitballing ideas for a while all of their options were exhausted and their list consisted of… not a damn thing. All out of options they sat still deep in their own thoughts.

"Jarvis," Bruce piped up "Do you know of a way to convince Tony to come out of his room?" "No but I can check on his condition." "Please do." Emptiness filled the air only to be broken by Jarvis' return. "He seems to be in an extreme state of distress. I do believe it would have something to do with the argument from this morning and Tony's nighttime distress." "Nighttime distress?" chimed across the room. "Yes it would seem that he has been waking up at odd hours with elevated heart rate, respiratory rate and temperature."

"Damn it," Nat swore, "There has to be some way to get Tony out of his room and after that, deal with Steve." said person snapped to attention. "Yes." "We'll deal with you after" she finished with a strange and terrifying glint in her eyes. Praying for his life (as he should be) Steve turned back to Jarvis. "Is there anyone that can get get him to come out or at least to let them in? Pepper, Rodney, anyone?"

"I'm afraid not. Both persons are away on important business. However there is one person and I don't believe that she'll be too happy with you Captain when you explain the situation or the circumstances that lead up to it."

 _Her?_ Who was this mysterious woman? The only women that they could think of was his mother Martha, who was dead, Pepper who was away on business and Natasha, who was right beside them. "Who exactly is this woman," Clint asked, overflowing with curiosity. " Her name is Galaxy and she's Tony's…"


	2. Of Cinnamon queens and hot chocolate pt

Last time on Of Cinnamon Queens and Hot Chocolate…

 _Her?_ Who was this mysterious woman? The only women that they could think of was his mother Martha, who was dead, Pepper who was away on business and Natasha, who was right beside them. "Who exactly is this woman?" Clint asked, overflowing with curiosity. " Her name is Galaxy and she's Tony's…"

And now…

"Her name is Galaxy and she's Tony's adoptive younger sister." "Sister?" the entire room's jaw collectively dropped. Nat being the first to snap out of her stupor asked, "Since when did Tony have a sister; much less an adoptive one?" "Her original name was Galaxy Abimbola Akintolo child to Adebowale and Abe Akintolo who died while saving civilians from a burning building and were also close friends to the Starks. Being that her parents passed when she was at a not so young age, the Starks decided to adopt her and kept a very low profile, giving her time to grieve and recover. This information is not really private but more of - how would you saw this - low key."

"If it wasn't in private information," Clint chimed in "then why wasn't it in the file?" "As I said previously it was kept very 'low-key'. Not even S.H.I.E.L.D. would have been able to obtain this info." "Okay, so is there a way for us to get in contact with ?" said Steve who was still receiving the Eye of Watchfulness from Natasha. "I can" Jarvis hesitated for a moment but continued speaking. "However, I can not guarantee your safety Captain, even with the super serum. She is very protective of Master Tony."

Taking a deep breath and weighing his options, he relented with a shaky sigh. Never in his life had he been so nervous and scared, for what reason he didn't know but he just knew that he had to be. "Ok then, please call her." "Right away, Sir." responded Jarvis before disappearing to make the call.

RING RING RING RI-

"Hello hello Jarvis how are you deary and how's Tony? Still locking himself in that batcave of his?" a smooth rhythmic and melodious voice answered the phone. "Good day, Master Galaxy. I am very well thank you. However I am calling you because of a situation involving Tony." "Oh is that so?' the hand gripping the chair handle tightened and released leaving a perfect and permanent handprint in its wake.

"Continue."

Explaining the full situation to her and playing the audio record for her just to emphasize the urgency, he awaited her response. Breathing in and out for a moment she replied, "Ok I'm on my way. Give me like 10 minutes. I assume you're on the penthouse floor yes?" "No the balcony floor." "Even better." " Very well, Galaxy."

PHONE HANGS UP

"She's on her way. ETA 10 minutes. By the you should probably open a window." Jarvis reappeared. While Bruce went off to do just that, Clint asked "Do you have a picture of Tony's sister? You know because if she comes we should probably know what she looks like". " Right" Jarvis then holographed a picture a Tony and a beautiful young women at the beach together smiling. Her hair was curly and bouncy akin to the color of chestnuts. Her skin like dark and rich caramel with her face sprinkled with brown sugar. She was tall and fit (not thin but not really chubby… thick maybe). Gorgeous was the first word they thought of even though it was down playing her features.

Not long after they finished ogling the photo was there a loud crash and bang. In place of the mess was the women from the photo holding a ….broom. "Oh excuse the mess. Seems like i forgot how strong the winds get up here. Yeah, so which one of you is Steve?" Answering the question Steve spoke up. "That would be me Ms. Stark but first how….did you do that?" "It's really simple actually' a smug smile made its way across her face. "I'm a witch. Let me show you a little bit of what I can do".

Thrusting out a hand she pointed at the couch, lifting her finger and with it the couch. Placing the couch back down, she turned back to the stunned team. "Right so about Tony. He's locked himself in his room. Has he been there all day?" Clearing his throat, Bruce answered "As far as we know, yes." Sighing Galaxy formulated a plan on how to get Tony out of his room.

"Listen. I know how close my brother is to you, Steve. Despite what he said he really really does love you and what you did is quite unforgivable and usually by now I would have your ass on a silver platter. But I won't for the simple fact that my brother cares. So I'll do you this one favor. But if you ever EVER dare to hurt Tony in any way ever again," Galaxy closed in the space between them and lowered her voice, "I will show you no mercy."

Leaving no room for argument she turned and stalked away heading to the kitchen. "When Tony and I were younger," she explained, "Mother would make us hot chocolate with cinnamon sprinkled on top. After both her and father's passing, I would make us hot cocoa just as she would." Grabbing the sauce pot, she set the milk to boil. "Ever since then he would call me the cinnamon queen and he was my tin soldier." She smiled fondly as she finished making the drink and poured it into two separate mugs.

Levitating the cups as she walked towards she rapped softly on the door. "I told you before and I'll tell you again: Leave. Me. ALONE!" Huffing, Galaxy responded, "And here I went through the trouble of making you cinnamon cocoa. I guess I'll just drink them both by myself." "...Cinnamon queen?" "Hello my tin soldier," she chuckled "Do you ever plan on letting me in?" Inside the room a shuffling sound could be heard and right after it the door opened. Quickly stepping inside and sealing the door behind her for privacy she surveyed the room. It was spotless, ignoring the bottles on the floor.

Clearing her throat she approached Tony cautiously and handed him one of the two drinks. "So," she started, "wanna tell me why you flipped out on your boyfriend out there?" "One, he's not my boyfriend-"

"Suuuuure he's not"

"He's NOT. And two, I was just a little upset over a dream I had and I was tired and NOTHING to worry about I'll be fine." Giving Tony a sharp look she countered, "One, he totally is and two, there has to be more than this. When you're tired you don't freak out you just shoot up on caffeine. So what's the real problem? You don't have to tell me now but just know I'm here if you wanna talk."

Tony sighed in defeat. It was virtually impossible not to open up to her warm and motherly demeanor. "It's these nightmares I've been having. Usually I can handle it on my own but last night, last night I was worst than anything before it." Tony paused to take a sip and experience the hot chocolate. Galaxy waited for him to continue, not interrupting in case he stopped talking altogether. "There was a voice. It...it told me things. Things that I caught myself agreeing with it times. And it's so fucking stupid. A grown man like me have doubts about myself. Pathetic." Tony paused and Galaxy took this as her cue to speak.

"Do you know who's voice it was?" "It was Dad's. And I know he wouldn't really say that but I just can't help it." "Tony, there's no reason to put yourself down so much. It happens to even the best of us no matter what age. And I know it's not easy. TRUST ME. I know it's not. But talking about it is the biggest and most brave thing you can do. Give yourself time, big brother, and never forget that there's always someone behind you to catch you if you fall. Especially your boooyfriiiend~." Forgetting his dilemma for only a moment he blushed and shrieked. " HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND" Galaxy roared with laughter.

"But seriously though. It'll take some time but I know that that genius brain of yours will figure it out" She down the rest of her cup and smiled. "Dad would've been so proud of you if he could see what you were up to now. Saving the world and shit. Yes best friend." They fell over in a pile of giggles, just as when they were younger.

Catching their breath, they sat up. Galaxy took one last deep breath to collect herself and stood up. "Well it's about time I get going. I have a meeting in half an hour with some business men who apparently have a stick up their ass. Besides I think you and Steve should talk." "But sis I don't-" "Shhhh you're gonna talk to him and don't worry if he does something even stupider, I'll show him the extent of my magic." "But-" "NUH" "But I-" "Talking to him." Giving in, he huffed, "Oh fiiine. But I won't be happy about it." Rolling her eyes she responded," But of course you won't."

Giving him a peck on the forehead she rose, grabbed the empty cups and exited the room, leaving the door open and Tony sitting on the floor. Meanwhile outside the room, Steve was finishing up his explanation of that mornings events and trying to defend himself. Before any of the others could wring his neck, Galaxy appeared and walked past them into the kitchen creating the perfect distraction.

"Well?" Clint asked, "How did it go?" Ignoring him, she focused her eyes on Steve as if boring a hole into his very soul. "Steve. You've got one chance to make things right with my big brother. Do not, I will repeat, Do NOT mess this up. Because if you do," her glare sharpened even more (if that was possible) "There won't be a next time."

Exhaling and walking towards the open balcony where she first entered, she collected her broom from Jarvis's mechanical arms. "Oh and Steve dearest." "Yes ma'am." "Take the greatest of care with him. He seems to be a bit in denial but don't worry, he'll come around eventually." With that said she took off and disappeared just as fast as she appeared. Thoroughly confused Steve made his way to Tony's room.

Remembering to knock before he entered his eyes swept the room for the man. Finding him with his back to the bed, Steve approached. "Tony?" Cracking one eye open, Tony trained his sights on Steve's nervous figure. "You might as well come in. If you keep the door open all the air will get out." Closing the door, Steve sat on the floor with Tony leaving just enough space between them and with it an awkward silence.

Deciding to break the elephant in the room Steve blurted out, "Tony, about earlier. You never let me finish what I was gonna say. What I was originally gonna say was that you aren't your father. You're better, smarter, and even more innovative than he ever was and he would be proud of you because of that." Closing his eyes Steve awaited Tony's reaction. Said person sat in stunned silence. Tony's plan for confronting Steve was to, A: Run him out and probably kick his ass a little, but that plan flew out the window after Steve's confession and there was no plan B, so he just sat there and stared. "Tony. Say something." "Steve." "Yes, Tony?" "You're an asshole." That wasn't exactly the reaction he was expecting but hell he'll take it. "That I am." "And maybe I overreacted a little." Steve let out a puff of air, "You had every right to react that way. And I'm sorry for not considering how you were feeling. I care about you. I just want to see you smile."

Giving Tony a smile of his own, Steve once again waited. Tony's whole face turned beet red and he stuttered a little bit. "I, uhh, care about you too, Capsicle. BUT DON'T THINK THAT YOU'LL GET OFF THE HOOK SO EASILY. Hmm but I guess I forgive you." Translation from Tony to English: Your a idiot and I'm upset with you but I love you so I forgive you. Belting out a hearty laugh, Steve scooted over touching shoulders with Tony and he said, "Wasn't expecting it to be easy." "Good." "How about we go get something other than alcohol in you?" Steve stood and offered Tony his hand which said person took.

"I would rather go down to the lab instead."

"Tony you haven't eaten all day."

"Steve I'm not hungry."

"Tony."

"Steve."

The two stared each other down. Tense was the air and Tony snapped and made a dash for the door but Steve had anticipated his move and grabbed him, carrying him princess style towards the kitchen. At first putting up a fight, Tony sank into Steve's warm embrace. 'Hmm so warm.' For the first in forever (xD) Tony felt as if he wasn't totally alone. He was happy.

P.S. Steve still got his ass handed to him by Nat. No one messes with momma Nat's babies.

Author's Note: I would like to thank my editor, my baby, my bestes friend and the greatest person in the world, Vaa, and my little Bubaloo, Wen, for helping me every step of the way. This tragedy couldn't have fallen into place without yall so THANK YOU!

\\(^0^)/


End file.
